Luke fon Fabre
Luke fon Fabre ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of the Abyss. Er ist der Sohn des Herzog fon Fabre und von Susanne fon Fabre – damit ist er zugleich Neffe von König Ingobert VI. Geschichte Entführung Sieben Jahre vor den Ereignissen des Spiels wird Luke vom Malkuth Empire entführt, was durch ein Trauma dazu geführt hat, dass er all seine Erinnerung verloren hat. Seit seiner Rückkehr nach Baticul wurde er im Haus der fon Fabres festgehalten, sodass er ausschließlich seine Eltern, die Bediensteten, seine Cousine Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, seinen Schwertkampf-Lehrer Van Grants und seinen besten Freund Guy Cecil hatte. Aus diesem Grund hat er immer wieder versucht, aus dem Haus zu entkommen und dabei allerlei Möglichkeiten ausprobiert, doch keine davon war erfolgreich. Seit dem Vorkommnis der Entführung hat Luke außerdem mit seltenen starken Kopfschmerzattacken zu kämpfen, bei denen er zeitgleich Stimmen in seinem Kopf hört. Tales of the Abyss thumb|150px|left|Lukes erstes Statusbild Eines Tages während des Schwertkampf-Trainings taucht plötzlich eine unbekannte Person, die sich als Vans Schwester Tear Grants herausstellt, auf und sorgt dafür, dass sowohl sie als auch Luke aus dem Anwesen teleportiert werden. Damit beginnt das Abenteuer, in dem Luke weitere Freunde findet und nach und nach aufdeckt, was bei der Entführung wirklich geschah: Es stellt sich heraus, dass Luke in Wirklichkeit nicht er ist, sondern eine Replica, eine Kopie des wirklichen Luke fon Fabres – Asch. thumb|150px|right|Lukes neues Statusbild Dies und einige schwerwiegende Fehler, die er im Laufe der Geschehnisse begeht, sorgen dafür, dass er an sich zu zweifeln beginnt. Durch Tears und ungewollt Aschs Hilfe jedoch schafft er es, diese Zweifel beiseite zu schieben, was er damit erkenntlich macht, indem er sich die Haare kürzer schneidet. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt versucht Luke seine Fehler wieder gutzumachen und die Welt vor Vans bösen Absichten zu schützen. Sie beginnen damit, die Outer Lands in das Qliphoth abzusenken, womit sie die Welt als gerettet sehen. Einen Monat nach der Absenkung der Länder stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass dies nicht all ihre Probleme gelöst hat und sie brechen zum Tower of Rem auf, wo die Replicas aus mysteriösem Grund hinwandern. Asch und Luke schaffen es dort durch die Nutzung des Key of Lorelei, das Miasma auszulöschen – dies kostet jedoch auch die Leben der unzähligen Replica, die sich dort versammelt hatten. Da dies jedoch nicht reicht, um Van von seinem Plan abzubringen, reisen sie zum neu entstandenen Eldrant, wo es zum finalen Kampf kommt. Den finalen Showdown überleben weder Luke noch Asch. Rückkehr thumb|250px|left|Lukes Rückkehr am Ende von Tales of the Abyss Ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen in Eldrant, also ingesamt drei Jahre nach Start der Spielgeschehnisse, wird Luke offiziell für tot erklärt. Am Tag seines zwanzigsten Geburtstags jedoch kehrt Luke auf mysteriöse Weise in die Welt der lebenden zurück. Es liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass Lorelei Luke und Asch aus Dankbarkeit vereint und wiederbelebt hat – unter anderem, da er den Key of Lorelei als Waffe bei sich trägt. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Luke hat zunächst langes, später kurzes, rotes Haar, das zu den Spitzen hin heller wird. Er trägt immer einen weißen Mantel mit schwarzer Hose und hat sein Schwert auf der Rückseite der Hüfte befestigt. Luke hat zu Beginn des Spiels eine sehr naive und unbekümmerte Art, da er stets im Anwesen festgehalten wurde, und ist auch oft überheblich. Später ist er zwar gewillt, sein Leben für das der Menschheit zu geben, doch das liegt nur daran, dass er in seinem eigenen Leben zunächst keinen Sinn sieht. Erst als er diesen erkennt, möchte er die Welt retten, ohne sein eigenes Leben geben zu müssen. Kampfstil Luke hat einen recht langsamen Kampfstil, der dafür jedoch hohen Schaden verursacht und sich auch auf die Verteidigung konzentriert. Ein Teil seines Kampfstils basiert auf dem sogenannten "Albert-Kampfstil", nach dem Butler des Fabre-Anwesens benannt. Seine Angriffe verursachen FOF Circles verschiedener Elemente, was es ihm ermöglicht, durch seine eigenen Angriffe unterschiedlichste Elementangriffe auszuführen. Trivia *Lukes Name bedeutet übersetzt so viel wie "Licht der Heiligen Flamme" ("Light of the Sacred Flame") und Aschs Name "Verkohlte Überreste der Heiligen Flamme" ("Charred Remnants of the Sacred Flame"). Dies ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass Luke Aschs Platz eingenommen hat. *Luke ist im Gegensatz zu Asch Linkshänder. Kategorie:Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten